I didn't choose me
by OhAmour1
Summary: What if Kelly didn't choose herself at the end of season 5. What if she chose Dylan. Read and find out where that leaves our characters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kelly looked at the two items laying on her bed. On the left was small velvet black box, holding a delicate ring with a small diamond. On the right side of her bed, was a plane ticket that would allow her to see the world. It would be the most difficult decision of her life. Would she choose Brandon, who held her heart, or Dylan, who would always have her soul. She loved them both more than anyone could ever know, both equally but if different ways. If she chose one over the other, it would ruin the friendship between them all. The obvious choice would be to choose neither of them, but could she really deny herself a chance at real love.

"What are you going to do Kelly?" Donna asked, breaking Kelly's trance.

"I guess I am going to choose the one I can't live without" Kelly answered. The choice would be hard, it would ruin friendships, but in the end, she couldn't betray her heart.

The next day she met them both at the park. In one hand the ring, and in the other the the plane ticket. Glancing back and forth between the two, she finally spoke.

"I love you both, and I probably will till the day I die, but I want you to understand I made the only decision that I could. I hope you understand," She took a deep breath before finishing her thought, "I can't except this ring Brandon. I love you, I really do, but if I don't go on this trip with Dylan, I will never know what could have been. Even if I didn't go with him, I don't think we would survive the regret that I would feel for not taking this chance. I hope you can forgive me".

Brandon looked at her, to stunned to speak. His heart felt like it was shattering into a million little pieces," I guess I wouldn't be the first Walsh to tell you that I never want to see either of you again." Angrily, he walked off. He knew that once the anger was gone, he would feel the full extent of the damage done by Kelly. Worse than that though, he still loved her and probably always would. How would he deal with that?

"I love Kelly, you are making the right choice" Dylan said as he pulled her into his arms. He knew he would have to comfort her from the loss of Brandon. Even though it hurt him, he would have to understand that she would always love Brandon Walsh. At least he knew for sure though that they were soul-mates, and no matter what, they would be together, wherever they were.

"I love you Dylan, and when I was deciding last night, I realized that if I let you go, I could never forgive myself. I love Brandon, but I'm in love with you. You are the one I can't live without."With that she leaned in and kissed him. I passionate kiss full of a combination of strong emotions.

"Kel," Dylan said as she pulled away from her, looking deep into her eyes as he brushed her long hair off her neck, "I don't ever want to lose you, not again".

Chapter one

It had been three months since Dylan and Kelly flew to Europe on their romantic getaway. Now with the end of summer approaching quickly, it was time to face reality.

"Ready for the annual beach apartment barbecue?" Kelly asked. It was the first time either of them would have step foot in Kelly's apartment in three months.

"Good food, great friends," Dylan started, "it shouldn't be to bad."

"Yeah but Brandon might be there," Kelly stated, "are we ready to face that yet?"

"Hey you know you were my girlfriend first, he shouldn't be mad at us anymore, he was only returning to me what he never asked to borrow" Dylan stated, already slighted annoyed that they were back into the real world which was full of drama.

"Let's just go in, k?" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door.

"Dylan, Kelly!" Donna screamed in excitement as she hurried to give both of them a hug. Steve, Ray, David, Valerie, and Claire slowly followed.

"How was everyone's summer?" Kelly asked. She glanced around the room but didn't spot Brandon there.

"Well we didn't all get to go to Europe like you Kel, and leave everyone else to pick up the pieces from the mess you left behind," Val said, "but it wasn't to bad.

"Give it a rest Val," Kelly replied angrily. Some people never change.

"Well my summer was great, me and Ray spent many lazy days at the beach and many fun nights at the Peach Pit After Dark," Donna looked over at Ray happily, "Ray is playing there a lot these days." This made Donna happy, because Ray wouldn't have to be on tour as much.

"Yeah it has been pretty great" Ray said.

"What about you, David, Claire?" Kelly asked, "how was your summer?"

"Nothing to write home about, thats for sure,"David told her, "but we much rather hear about your summer, you two both kind of disappeared."

"Was there a lot of hot babes there?" Steve questioned. Of course girls where the only thing on his mind.

"You have no idea" Dylan joked, giving Steve exaggerated high five before receiving a punch in the arm from Kelly.

"Anyways, after the picnic, we flew directly out, I can't even describe the trip, it was incredible. We actually have some news, kind of a story for you" Kelly smiled as the words came out of her mouth.

"Let me guess, you and Dylan almost broke up in Paris but rekindled your love while riding on the London Eye." Donna joked. The remembered the last time Dylan and Kelly went to Europe, it had been nothing but constant battles between them. Who knew the would even be together now, from the John Sears incident, to Brandon, to Dylan's overdose, to Kelly's new evolution, it seemed as they were destined to be apart instead of destined to be soul-mates.

"Actually, more like he proposed while we were having a picnic in front of the Eiffel tower." Kelly said, reading their shocked faces as she looked around the room. Then she lifted her left hand and showed off her new diamond ring. Yes it was soon, but choosing Dylan meant making a commitment.

"Dylan you made a commitment, like a real commitment," Val asked, slightly jealous and even more shocked.

"Well," he answered, pulling Kelly to his side, " I wasn't about to make the same mistakes twice". Yes he wasn't known for being most faithful, but he truly believed that through all the bad things he had been through, Kelly had been the only true happiness in his life. This being true, how could he not commit to her. They were soul-mates, she was his and he was hers, and he couldn't wait to make it official.

"It isn't like we are getting married tomorrow, I mean in a few days I will be 21, thats hardly the age I want to tie the knot at. But someday, well will get married." Kelly told them. Her thoughts then drifted to Brandon and she wondered how he was doing. The last time she had seen him she had returned the engagement ring her had bought for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Brandon sat in his room staring at his wall. Today was the last night of summer and the gang was meeting at the beach for a last night of fun before classes started. This meant he would probably have to face what he had been avoiding all summer. While most of the anger had gone away, he still loved Kelly and seeing her wouldn't be easy. He also hadn't had a chance to fight for her like he thought he should of. Maybe it wasn't to late.

"You ready to go brother, the beach should be pack with hot chicks who are waiting to meet us." Steve asked. One hot chick more importantly would be there, Claire. After her break up with David, she probably would want some company. Steve couldn't believe he was thinking this, Claire was probably the most stubborn, know it all in the world.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just not sure how nice I will be if I see Dylan's hands all over Kelly. You have to remember she was my girlfriend up until the day they left." Brandon sighed, remembering the good times they had before everything went wrong.

"You go to get over her man, it is possible, I did." Steve told him. Yeah it hurts like hell losing someone like Kelly, but it wasn't the end of the world.

"Yeah this coming from the guy who changes girls more than he changes his underwear." Brandon replied as they headed out the door and down to the beach. When the walked up to the group, Brandon spotted Kelly and Dylan right away. They were standing by the fire, Dylan's arms were wrapped around Kelly waist and his face was nuzzled into her neck. A romantic sight for some, but to him it sickened his stomach.

"Hey Brandon," Donna said cheerfully as she kissed him on the cheek, " you should just go over there and talk to them. Get it over with, I know it's hard, but you have all been friends for years, don't let this ruin it."

"It has already been ruined Donna, I don't know if I can do it. I still love her, I still want to be with her. It's sad" Brandon spoke, saddened by his loss. As Brandon and Donna carried on their conversation, Kelly and Dylan talked quietly by the bonfire.

"I don't think I have ever been this happy Kel, it is like we have a new chance at everything" Dylan told her sincerely. He had so much clarity after his accident and being in rehab for so long. Then meeting the hypnotist just really confirmed everything he already felt, when Kelly was in his life, it was just better.

"I know, I like us starting from a place more honest. I don't want to make the same mistakes that we did last time we were together. No lying, or sneaking around." Kelly replied.

"And you will be my first priority, not rescuing Brenda, or funding some project that is probably a scam anyways."

"Or the sorority, for me, I want to make this work," Kelly said. She did want to make it work, her and Dylan just made sense. He said it perfectly the night of the senior poll. They were soul-mates, to kids who had to walk themselves home from school because there parents forgot to pick them up. They were there for each other when they didn't have anyone else, and if it hadn't of been for Kelly, Dylan would of died instead of his father Jack, "hey there is Brandon, should we go talk to him?".

"I don't know, I'm not sure if he really wants to talk to us," Dylan worried.

"He is our best friend Dylan, we have to try". So they walked over to Brandon hoping it wouldn't cause a scene.

"Hey Brandon," Kelly whispered, she had forgotten how handsome he was. While she was completely in love with Dylan, part of her would always love Brandon.

"Hey Kelly," Brandon answered, not acknowledging Dylan. He looked her over quickly and was mad at himself for feeling weak in the knees. She was a beautiful site.

"How was your summer?" Kelly asked. She could see he didn't really want to talk to them.

"It was fine,but hey I am going to go talk to Val, it was good seeing you." He said, leaving Dylan and Kelly by themselves again.

"He didn't even look at me" Dylan stated, not surprised though. He took the one person Brandon loved away from him, even though Brandon had taken her from him first.

"It will get better" Kelly hoped. It had to, she didn't want Brandon out of her life. He was her best friend and they had been through a lot together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Brandon sat in his room staring at his wall. Today was the last night of summer and the gang was meeting at the beach for a last night of fun before classes started. This meant he would probably have to face what he had been avoiding all summer. While most of the anger had gone away, he still loved Kelly and seeing her wouldn't be easy. He also hadn't had a chance to fight for her like he thought he should of. Maybe it wasn't to late.

"You ready to go brother, the beach should be pack with hot chicks who are waiting to meet us." Steve asked. One hot chick more importantly would be there, Claire. After her break up with David, she probably would want some company. Steve couldn't believe he was thinking this, Claire was probably the most stubborn, know it all in the world.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just not sure how nice I will be if I see Dylan's hands all over Kelly. You have to remember she was my girlfriend up until the day they left." Brandon sighed, remembering the good times they had before everything went wrong.

"You go to get over her man, it is possible, I did." Steve told him. Yeah it hurts like hell losing someone like Kelly, but it wasn't the end of the world.

"Yeah this coming from the guy who changes girls more than he changes his underwear." Brandon replied as they headed out the door and down to the beach. When the walked up to the group, Brandon spotted Kelly and Dylan right away. They were standing by the fire, Dylan's arms were wrapped around Kelly waist and his face was nuzzled into her neck. A romantic sight for some, but to him it sickened his stomach.

"Hey Brandon," Donna said cheerfully as she kissed him on the cheek, " you should just go over there and talk to them. Get it over with, I know it's hard, but you have all been friends for years, don't let this ruin it."

"It has already been ruined Donna, I don't know if I can do it. I still love her, I still want to be with her. It's sad" Brandon spoke, saddened by his loss. As Brandon and Donna carried on their conversation, Kelly and Dylan talked quietly by the bonfire.

"I don't think I have ever been this happy Kel, it is like we have a new chance at everything" Dylan told her sincerely. He had so much clarity after his accident and being in rehab for so long. Then meeting the hypnotist just really confirmed everything he already felt, when Kelly was in his life, it was just better.

"I know, I like us starting from a place more honest. I don't want to make the same mistakes that we did last time we were together. No lying, or sneaking around." Kelly replied.

"And you will be my first priority, not rescuing Brenda, or funding some project that is probably a scam anyways."

"Or the sorority, for me, I want to make this work," Kelly said. She did want to make it work, her and Dylan just made sense. He said it perfectly the night of the senior poll. They were soul-mates, to kids who had to walk themselves home from school because there parents forgot to pick them up. They were there for each other when they didn't have anyone else, and if it hadn't of been for Kelly, Dylan would of died instead of his father Jack, "hey there is Brandon, should we go talk to him?".

"I don't know, I'm not sure if he really wants to talk to us," Dylan worried.

"He is our best friend Dylan, we have to try". So they walked over to Brandon hoping it wouldn't cause a scene.

"Hey Brandon," Kelly whispered, she had forgotten how handsome he was. While she was completely in love with Dylan, part of her would always love Brandon.

"Hey Kelly," Brandon answered, not acknowledging Dylan. He looked her over quickly and was mad at himself for feeling weak in the knees. She was a beautiful site.

"How was your summer?" Kelly asked. She could see he didn't really want to talk to them.

"It was fine,but hey I am going to go talk to Val, it was good seeing you." He said, leaving Dylan and Kelly by themselves again.

"He didn't even look at me" Dylan stated, not surprised though. He took the one person Brandon loved away from him, even though Brandon had taken her from him first.

"It will get better" Kelly hoped. It had to, she didn't want Brandon out of her life. He was her best friend and they had been through a lot together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Calm down Dylan," Kelly said, trying to sooth her upset boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Kel, I just can't believe the nerve of that guy" Dylan replied.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Kelly suggested, "you know, smooth things over a little"

"No, that wouldn't help anything," Dylan told her. He really just didn't want her over there after Brandon had said he wanted to try and win her back.

"Well what can I do to distract you, to get your mind off of it?" Kelly said flirtatiously.

"Well," Dylan said, putting his hand on the back of Kelly's neck and pulling her closer, "you are looking quite sexy tonight".

"Oh how about you show me how sexy you think I am" Kelly said and leaned him to kiss him. He then picked her up,carried her off to the bedroom while kissing the whole way there.

Brandon sat in the living room at "Casa Walsh" as he called it and discussed his Dylan confrontation with Steve and Valerie.

"Why do you both liking her anyway, don't you get sick of the goody good act?" Val asked. She would never admit it, but she was jealous of Kelly. She had two guys in love with her that Valerie could never have. Well she sort of had Dylan, but only in a sexual way and that wasn't good enough for her. She doubted anyone would ever care for her the way they all cared for Kelly.

"You should just let her go man," Steve advised, "move on..."

"Is that what you would do?" Brandon asked, already knowing the answer .

"I guess not, just like I am not giving up on asking Claire out," Steve told them, " I really thinks she likes me, I can tell". Brandon and Val both laughed, Claire and Steve were total opposites. If they were together it would be like two chemical badly reacting to each other ending in a deadly explosion.

"I think I am going to go see Kelly tomorrow," Brandon stated, "when Dylan isn't around".

Donna came home from Rays, quietly trying to sneak into the beach house without waking anybody up. Kelly and Dylan had decided to stay at the beach apartment that night and Kelly came out to get a drink as Donna was coming in.

"Donna, you are getting home late" Kelly whispered.

"yeah I'm tired, so goodnight" Donna said as she tried to slip past Kelly. Kelly noticed Donna was acting weird and stopped her in the hall. Looking at her face she realized it was starting to bruise.

"Donna, what happen to your face?" Kelly asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I fell, you know me, I am kind of awkward." Donna lied. How could she admit to her best friend that her boyfriend was hitting her.

"Did Ray do this to you?" Kelly suspected. She always knew there wasn't something quite right about him.

"No, I fell, now I am going to bed, it is to late to get the third degree" Donna yelled as she walked into her room. Donna's voice carried and woke Dylan up.

"Everything alright Kel?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't think so" She responded, upset by what had just happened. She walked over to Dylan and allowed him to pull her into a hug. She was glad at least one thing was going right in this crazy world she was living in.

Thanks everybody for the reviews so far, next chapter Brandon and Kelly see each other. This is a Kelly/Dylan fic though so don't get your hopes up! It will get interesting and a lot is going to happen, so I hope you continue to read. I will try to keep giving other characters story lines to, but I really want this to focus a lot of D/K.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The Beach apartment_

Kelly was sitting down reading her a book for her class when Brandon arrived at the beach apartment.

"Hey Kel," he said as he approached her, "this isn't a bad time is it?"

"Dylan isn't here if that is what you are asking" she replied, then patted her hand on the seat next to him to motion him to sit down.

"That is good, I know you probably weren't expecting me" Brandon said.

"Yeah I actually didn't think you would ever talk to me again, not that I can blame you, I was actually going to try to come see you tonight though" She told him. It probably wasn't the best idea trying to be friends with Brandon, seeing as she still had some feelings for him, that and it wouldn't help him get over her. At the same time though, he was one of her best friends, and how long could he possibly stay out of her life.

"I would be lying if I said it was easy being here, but the truth is, I miss you being in my life," he answered, "even if it is just as a friend". The term _friend_ hurt him, how could someone that held his heart like Kelly ever just be his friend.

"I am glad that you feel that way Brandon," she smiled at the thought of Brandon being back in her life, "you are one of my best friends and always will be."

"Can I just ask you one question though" he asked, hesitating for a second before speaking, "...why did you pick Dylan?"

"Oh Brandon," she sighed, trying to think of the best way to explain it to him, "well, Dylan and I have always been connected, and when we broke up around the time Andrea was having her baby, it was because there was all these outside influences going on, not because we fell out of love. We just didn't know how to make it work and both be happy. Then me and you happened, and yes I love you Brandon,but there was always a part of me that still held onto Dylan. In the end, when you two made me choose, I realized in order for me to be happy, I needed to figure out things will Dylan, once and for all."

"What did you find then, are things how you want them to be" Brandon inquired, hoping she would say she made a big mistake. If she did he would probably take her back in a heart beat.

"I'm sorry Brandon, but I realized that I am still very much in love with him, and that me and him belong together. You will always have a part of my heart, but Dylan has my soul. Love like that, is hard to find, and I don't want to give up on it." She sighed, knowing this was hard for him to hear.

"Well I hope it works out for you Kel," he said angrily, "I don't know why I even came over here". With this, he got up and left Kelly to herself. While walking to his car he just kept on running what she said over and over in his head, trying to think of some way to show her Dylan wasn't the one. That is when he realized what she had said '_there was all these outside influences', _and he came up with an idea that was sure to make them rethink their relationship.

_The Peach Pit_

"Donna would you please just talk to me" Ray pleaded as she sat silently across the table. He hadn't meant to hit her, just sometimes he couldn't control his anger. It was especially hard as of late since David was around so much.

"Ray, I just don't think I can do this anymore" She whispered. She loved Ray, but hitting someone, hitting her, was inexcusable.

"I promise it won't happen again Donna, I love you, it was a mistake, I will go talk to someone if that will make you stay" Ray promised, grabbing her hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"I don't know Ray," Donna said, confused on whether to follow her head or her heart on this one. "do you promise you will go talk to someone, and that you will stop drinking".

"I promise baby, I promise," he said as he went over and hugged her. As he was doing this David walked in, and after receiving a late night call from Kelly last night, he was not happy to see Donna in Ray's arms.

_Dylan's House_

"So Brandon came to see me today" she told Dylan, almost worried what his reaction would be.

"Yeah what did my good friend Brandon have to say" Dylan asked and he sat down on the couch and put his arm around Kelly.

"Just that he missed being friends, and then he asked me why I chose you" she told him.

"I am sure he was happy to hear you reasons," he said. He was glad that he wasn't having to recover from losing Kelly like Brandon was, losing her the first time was enough to send him into a out of control drinking cycle that landed him in rehab for months.

"He got angry, that is for sure," Kelly told him, "I don't know if things will ever be the same."

"Well I can tell you one thing," Dylan replied, "While you and Brandon may work out your issues, I doubt me and him will ever recover."

"You know, all this is making me hungry, got any ideas for dinner?" She asked him, just trying to get her mind off of things.

"Well I know this place that I happen to be partial owner of that serves great burgers, you interested?" He suggested, as he offered his hand to pull her off the couch.

"I think that sounds great, I haven't even seen Nate yet since we have been back" she told him as they walked out hand in hand.

Casa Walsh

Brandon picked up his phone and dialed the one person he knew that could help him.

"Hello" Brenda answered.

"Hey Bren, how is London" Brandon asked his twin sister.

"Rainy" She laughed, "but what else is new"

"Well, Kelly's 21st is in a few days I thought she would love to see you at the party that David is throwing for her" Brandon told him, of course he had other intentions.

"Well, I don't start working on my next play for a few months, maybe I trip to good old Beverly Hills is what I need" She said. She hadn't seen everybody is such a long time that a trip sounded like the perfect idea. She really missed everybody.

"Great, when can you get here" he asked.

"Probably in two days" She answered, "so I guess you are talking to Kelly and Dylan again?"

"Well you recovered from them, why can't I?" Brandon told her. When Kelly said that the reason why things hadn't work out with Dylan and her before, was because of outside influences, he remembered that it was mostly because of Brenda. Brenda was Dylan's first love, and before she had left for London, they had rekindled their relationship. Maybe, if Brenda was back, Dylan and Kelly would see why they couldn't work out. Dylan could never put Brenda second in his life, and Kelly needed someone who could put her first.

_Next Chapter_

_Kelly's 21st Bday_

_Brenda arrives_

_Ray and David confrontation_

_and of course, more Dylan and Kelly because I love them!_


	6. Chapter 6

Peach Pit

Dylan sat at the peach pit waiting for Kelly to come meet him for a late dinner. They ate there a lot since Dylan was partners with Nat and who didn't love a mega burger. He glanced around looking for Kelly when he recognized a familiar face walk through the door. He would have to be blind not to notice her since she was the girl he used to love.

"Dylan" Brenda screamed happily as she ran and gave him a hug.

"Brenda, what are you doing here?" he asked, confused since he thought she would never return from London.

"Well I came down for Kelly's 21st and because I missed the gang" Brenda told him as they sat down at the booth Dylan was occupying.

"How long are you here for?" he questioned, knowing that this could easily cause problems for him and Kelly.

"I don't know, I don't have anything in London for a few months, so maybe I will stay. Brandon says I can have my room back, might have to kick Val out" Brenda laughed.

"Does Kelly know you are back yet" He asked, concerned. Not that Kelly had anything to worry about, he had made his choice this time and planned to keep it but Brenda always seemed to come between them.

"No, how are you two by the way?" She asked him, curious, she would be lying if she said she was over him 100.

"We are doing great, you know we are both more mature now and we are making each other bigger priorities in our lives and things couldn't be better" He said honestly.

"It is funny, you know it was Brandon that told me I should come down to see Kelly, and everyone, I never figured I would actually make it back here again." She told him. Dylan grew angry when she mentioned Brandon. He hadn't even thought about it before but of course Brandon would tell Brenda to come, he knew it would cause problems.

"You know Kelly should be here any minute" Dylan said, not knowing whether to tell her to go or stay.

"I better go then," Brenda volunteered, "I want to surprise here tomorrow for her party. She then stood up and gave Dylan a hug, little did either of them know that Kelly was watching from the door.

Beach Apartment

"I can't believe you punched Ray, David" Donna yelled as she paced back and forth in the living room.

"Well I can't believe he punched you, Donna" He retorted as he leaned up against the couch.

"He didn't hit me, I can't believe Kelly told you that," Donna said. She hated lying but she loved Ray.

"Donna, it's me, I love you, don't lie to me and defend that bastard" David pleaded.

"It was only that one time," Donna told him, "it isn't going to happen again, he loves me"

"Yeah well then you both have a warped idea of love" David replied, angrily.

"You should just leave, Ray will be pissed enough that I let you in here after the scene you caused at the peach pit."

"Fine Donna, just do me a favor, next time he hits you," David replied, "make sure you return the love to him". He then stood up and left. It was hard to see Donna be so naive and so stupid about the situation. He just needed a way to get her to see Ray for the person that he really was. Maybe Valerie would be the only one that could help him.

Dylan's house

Dylan pulled up to his house and walked in. Kelly was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey babe," he said, sitting next to her on the couch, "what happened to you tonight? I thought we were having dinner?"

"So did I, but you seemed preoccupied when I got to the peach pit so I just left" She explained, slightly annoyed.

"You saw Brenda?" He asked, knowing that would be the only reason she would of left.

"Yeah, I know I probably should of said hi, I just really didn't feel so well after seeing her in your arms." She yelled. She might be acting irrational and Brenda was one of her best friends but she couldn't stand the thought of her getting in the way of things again.

"It wasn't like that Kel and you know it" he told her. He hated jealously but he could see why Kelly would be upset. Brenda brought out the green monster in Kelly all the time.

"I just thought we might actually have some time together without the past coming up to haunt us and then Brenda Walsh comes back into our lives. She is one the main reasons we broke up last time" Kelly replied.

"Yeah Brandon planned that one nicely" He told her. He wanted to punch Brandon so bad right now and if Kelly wasn't so upset he would of driven to the Walshes.

"This has nothing to do with Brandon, we couldn't expect her to stay away forever I guess." Kelly sighed.

"She isn't going to come between us, I'm with you Kelly, and I'm not changing my mind" he promised.

"Well you picked me before and then there you were back chasing after Brenda" She said.

"Yeah and you were in Washington with Brandon," he retorted, "we have both made mistakes, but this time we are getting it right.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise" He said, then leaned in to kiss her.

Next chapter

The party, alcohol, drama, D & K, Steve and clair romance, and of course stupid Brenda causes problems.


	7. Chapter 7

As Kelly and Dylan walked into the Peach Pit, all of Kelly's friends jumped out and said surprise. It was Kelly's 21st birthday and everyone wanted to make sure it was one that Kelly would never forget.

"Thanks guys," Kelly said as she looked around the room at all of her friends, "I kind of have deja vu on the location though". For Kelly's eighteenth birthday they had also thrown her a surprise party and then she had ended up in the hospital for overdosing on diet pills. This birthday was hopefully going to go better than her last.

"Yeah this time hopefully you won't pass out on the bathroom floor" Brenda said as she went to give Kelly a hug.

"Brenda it is so good to see you" Kelly replied and returned the hug. She was happy to see Brenda because she was one of her best friends but there was a part of her that wished Brenda would of just stayed in London.

After everyone took turns saying Happy Birthday, they all headed over to the Peach Put after dark. A section of the tables were filled with champagne glasses and expensive bottles of champagne and David had set up a guest band for the occasion.

"Here is to Kelly, we all love you and hope that your birthday is everything you want it to be" David said as he poured Kelly a glass of champagne. Then everyone raised their glasses and toasted to Kelly and to the night of fun that they were going to have.

"So who is the guest band?" Kelly asked curiously.

"That is for us to know and you to find out," Steve told her.

"You wanna dance" Val asked David as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"I guess that means I don't have a choice" David said as he followed Valerie out.

"Claire?" Steve asked. He would be lying if he said he didn't notice how good Claire looked in her black dress that she was wearing.

"Sure, I am feeling kind of generous tonight, I guess I can put up with you for a few minutes" Claire replied. Once the club got going the gang was spread out all over the after dark.

"I am going to go get some soda from the bar," Dylan told Kelly as he got up from the table where they were sitting, "you want me to get you anything?"

"I still have some champagne left, but I am really proud that you are staying sober" She smiled, thinking how far he had come since rehab last spring.

"Ok, I will be right back," He said, kissing her then leaving her to herself. Once he had walked away, Brandon came and sat next to her.

"How is the birthday girl doing?" He asked. He had always imagined that he would be the one taking care of her on her 21st, but I guess you never can really plan what is going to happen.

"It is going good, you must be happy with Brenda back and all" Kelly assumed.

"Yeah it is nice to have family around again" Brandon agreed.

"I really appreciate you coming Brandon" Kelly told him honestly. Maybe they could all move forward now and get back to being friends.

"Well where else would I be?" He asked. Kelly smiled at him then looked around for Dylan. She spotted him talking to Brenda at the bar and got slightly annoyed. They were standing to close for comfort and laughing at something.

"Is there any more champagne around here?" Kelly asked, more in the mood to drink than before.

"Yes, there is" Brandon said as he grabbed a bottle off another table and pulled the cork out.

"Well, here is to being 21" Kelly said as she tapped her glass against Brandon's.

"So I guess Donna didn't learn her lesson?" Val asked as she danced with David

"She will though, he will do it again," David said, getting angry at the thought, "and then I will kill him."

"I always knew she was niave, but I never figured her for stupid" Val said.

"Well you slept with Ray, does that make you stupid" David questioned.

"No, I just like sex" Val said honestly.

"yeah especially with other people boyfriends" David laughed. Valerie would always be Valerie, and you just had to accept her as she was.

"So is Kelly having fun?" Brenda asked and she stood up against the bar with Dylan.

"Yeah, I think so," Dylan told her, then glanced up at where Kelly was sitting to see her sipping champagne and laughing with Brandon, "I guess they are friends again"

"You don't sound to happy about that" Brenda assumed. She could see that Dylan didn't like the idea of Brandon and Kelly getting close again.

"Well if Brandon wasn't still trying to win her back I might be fine with it but the boyscout isn't as honorable as he seems" Dylan replied. He hated having to be like this with Brandon, but until Brandon got over Kelly it would have to be this way.

" I really missed you" Brenda confessed, changing the subject.

"I miss you to Bren," Dylan replied, "but things have to different now that you are back. I mean I can't always be the one taking care of you, I need to put Kelly first".

"You ever wonder what would of happen if I hadn't of left" Brenda asked him. They were together the night before she left and at that time she thought she would be coming back. Back to him..

"I don't know, but you didn't come back, and a lot has happened" Dylan explained.

Thanks for the reviews! They are very motivating!

Next chapter:

Ray shows up drunk

There is a accident

and someone is caught in the act...


	8. Chapter 8

Peach Pit After Dark

"Hey Kel," Donna said as she took a seat next to Brandon and Kelly. The two hadn't really spoken since Donna had come home with her face nicely bruised the other night.

"Hi Donna, how are you" Kelly replied, trying to play it cool but the truth was she hated when her and Donna were fighting. It rarely happened but when it did it made them both miserable.

"I'm fine, you look really nice by the way, I love your dress," Donna told her.

"Well you did help me pick it out, you always have been my personal shopper" Kelly joked, then smiled at Donna. Things were going to be alright between them, as long as Ray didn't come between them.

"Wait, wait" Brandon interrupted, "how come I don't get my own personal shopper?" The girls laughed then continued to talk. On the dance floor, Steve and Claire were dancing and having a good time. Claire hated to admit it, but she did like Steve. Yes, he was arrogant and a little immature at times, but at heart he the funniest, sweetest guy she had met. Maybe she just needed to get over her not so secret crush on Brandon Walsh and give Steve a chance.

"So," Steve suggested, "after this do you wanna come back to my house". It was a long shot he knew, but he needed to make a move or move on.

"Is that all you think about Steve?" Claire asked.

"Well sometimes I think about mega burgers," He joked, then looked at her seriously, "I guess that's a no?"

"I didn't say no did I" She replied, then smirked at him. Maybe giving into your wants sometimes wasn't such a bad thing.

Back upstairs, Dylan finally made his way back to the table and there was a awkward silence between Dylan, Brandon, and Kelly.

"I think this is my exit cue," Brandon said as he stood up, "I will be down at the bar if you need me Kel."

"She has me she won't need you Brandon" Dylan interrupted.

"How about you let her decide that Dylan," Brandon retorted angrily, "how about you go concentrate more on Brenda, you are good at that."

"How about I concentrate my fist on your face" Dylan yelled back. Kelly getting angry finally stood up.

"How about your both just grow up" She said then grabbed the bottle of champagne and walked away from both of them. She didn't want to leave Dylan like that but she was a little tipsy and tired of the arguing, they needed to both just work it out.

Dylan and Brandon both yelled after her as she headed to the bar where she walked straight into Valerie.

"Wow, Kelly Taylor a little drunk, and here I thought you were perfect" Val said.

"How about you give it a rest Val" Kelly replied.

"How about you pour me some of that champagne and I will consider it" Val suggested. She and Kelly could probably actual be friends if Kelly would loosen up sometimes.

"Here, don't choke on it" Kelly said as she pushed past Val. Maybe she was being a little bit bitchy but she was tired of Val always coming around at her worst times. Just then David came on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Since tonight is my sister's birthday, we decided to have a special band play for her. Kelly can you come up on stage with me," Kelly then put the bottle down and headed up on stage with David, "Kelly is 21 tonight and from all us Kel, happy birthday and we love you."

Once David said this the leader singer of the third eye blind came on stage followed by the rest of the band and Donna and Claire carrying a birthday cake. Once everyone sang happy birthday, the gang took their seats upstairs and third eye blind started to play.

"I can't believe you got third eye blind" Kelly screamed as she kissed David on the cheek again. Who would of thought the biggest dork from high school would of turned into such a great friend and more importantly, a brother.

"Well I know you love them Kel" David replied.

"Thank you everybody, for everything" Kelly said, slowly getting into a better mood. Once Kelly cut the cake, David and Val went to dance again, Brandon and Brenda went to the bar, and Donna headed downstairs. Then, she felt someone grab her arm.

"So when were you going to tell me about this party," Ray yelled at her, it was obvious that he was drunk, "oh I forgot, your friends don't like me".

"Ray, you are hurting my arm" Donna screamed.

"Where is your boyfriend David," Ray asked, "I still owe him something from the other night.

"You are my boyfriend Ray, just please let go of me, your making a scene" She pleaded.

"We are going home" Ray demanded as she pulled her arm even harder.

"No, it is Kelly's birthday and I am staying" Dona told him, trying to pull her arm lose. Just then Brenda and Brandon walked up.

"Is there a problem here" Brandon said stepping close to Ray.

"No how about you leave us alone" Ray told him.

"How about you let go of the lady," Brandon replied, "unless you would like me to help you do that." The argument had now grabbed the attention of the rest of the gang.

"How about you let me take care of this one Brandon" David said. Ray seeing David let of Donna and pushed David.

"I could kill you" Ray yelled and swung at David. He missed and David hit him right in the stomach. Then security walked up and grabbed Ray by the arms.

"Have a good night, thanks for stopping by" David said as he waved goodbye to Ray.

"This isn't over Silver" Ray said before he left the building. Then David pulled Donna into his arms and let her cry.

"I'm sorry everyone, I should of left him a while ago" She whispered. Dylan took this chance to pull Kelly aside for a minute to talk to her and give her a present.

"I'm sorry about before Kelly," Dylan apologized, "Uncle Minnesota just makes me mad sometimes"

"I guess the green monster rears it's ugly head for both of us sometimes" Kelly said, realizing they both were affected by one or both of the Walshes.

"How come you aren't wearing the ring I gave you" He asked when he noticed her ring finger was empty. It was just a promise ring, but it showed their committed and their plans to get married some day. For Dylan to even think that far was very weird for him, he never could commit.

"I am wearing it," She told him and showed him where she had put it on a necklace and worn it around her neck, "when we really get engaged, I will wear it on my finger".

"I love you" He said then leaned in and kissed her. At this moment he knew things were going to fine, even if Brenda had come into town.

"I love you to" She replied, allowing herself to believe it for a minute.

"I have your present, you wanna open it here or at home" Dylan asked.

"At home, then I can properly thank you" She said seductively and kissed him.

"Well let's go home now then" He replied picking her up and taking her towards the door.

"We have to say goodbye" She giggled.

"Goodbye" Dylan waved as he continued to head towards the door. Once they were outside they stood there kissing for a minute until they heard a car speeding through the parking lot.

"Dylan look out" Kelly screamed as she pushed him out of the way and everything went black.

Next chapter:

The results of the accident..who was driving the car?

Author's note: I am not trying to make Brandon to bad of a guy, I always like Brandon, just liked Dylan more. In this story Brandon is desperate, he loves Kelly. Brenda on the other hand, I never liked..so expect her to pull some sneaky things. Anyways, is anyone else worried that they won't have Dylan and Kelly together in the new 90210 and our perfect ending will be ruined?


	9. Chapter 9

The Hospital

"Maybe we should go find the doctor" David suggested, looking at the grim faces of his closest friends. He couldn't believe the events that had happened so quickly on what was suppose to be a happy evening.

"I'm sure they will come find us when there is any news" Donna whispered, still to upset to lift her head up and pretend to be strong.

"I just can't believe who ever did it just drove off" Valerie said, her and Kelly might not be friends but she never wish physical harm on her.

"I swear if I find out I will make them pay" Brandon promised as he paced the up and down the waiting room.

"Hey there is Dylan and Kelly's mom, maybe they know something" Steve pointed out and walked over to them with the rest of the gang close behind.

"Well," Kelly's mom spoke, "she is in critical condition, but the doctor thinks she will pull through but we won't know the extent of the damage to she wakes up."

"You mean there is a chance she might have brain damage?" Brenda asked, concerned.

"Well it was touch and go there for a while, and she did stop breathing for a few minutes which means there wasn't oxygen going to her brain, so there could be no damage or there could be some. It is still to early to tell. She also has broken ribs, a broken arm, and some internal damage that they have to keep a close eye on". Kelly's mom looked at Dylan, he had hardly said two words since they arrived at the hospital.

"Are the police looking for the person that hit her?," Claire questioned. If it were up to her she would be hunting down herself, "Dylan did you tell the police what the car looked liked, did you recognize it?"

"It was a black SUV of some sort, it just happened so fast I didn't really get a close look." Dylan told them, "she saved my life,she pushed me out of the way". Dylan couldn't help feel responsible, it was his choice to leave early, and she pushed him out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt. Now, the one person in his life that he ever really connected with, his soul-mate, was laying in a coma. He could really use a drink right now..

"Are you alright Dylan" Brenda asked, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you guys should just go home, it is late and I can call you if there is any change" Dylan suggested. The truth was he just needed to be alone without everyone trying to console him.

" Yeah there isn't really any reason why everyone should sleep uncomfortably in a hospital waiting room" Jackie agreed. It took some persuading but finally everyone agreed to leave and return in the morning.

Once everyone left, Dylan sat alone in Kelly's hospital room holding her hand. She had done this for him a few times and he knew that she could feel him there. If she didn't pull through he didn't know what he would do, and the only thing stopping him from using alcohol to ease his pain was the fact that Kelly needed him to be there.

The next morning

"Dylan" Kelly whispered, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Kelly," Dylan asked, hoping he wasn't dreaming, hoping that she was really alright, "nurses, she is awake". The nurses and the doctor came in the room followed by Kelly's mother.

"Kelly, do you know where you are at?" Doctor Reeves asked her as he checked her vitals.

"I'm guessing the hospital since you are a doctor" Kelly responded.

"Do you know what year it is?" He asked. The first thing they usually checked for with patients who might have possible brain damage was awareness of their surroundings. Amnesia was also common among patients that had some kind of blow to their head.

"1992," She said, "the spring dance, was last night, wasn't it?" Dylan couldn't help but start to panic, she thought it was 1992 instead of 1995.

"It is 1995 Kelly" Kelly's mom said, taking her hand to comfort her.

"Dylan why are you here, where is Brenda" Kelly asked confused.

"Kelly you seem to amnesia," The doctor told her, "but the fact that you do remember some things is a good sign".

"So you are telling me I can't remember the last three years of my life," Kelly said, starting to panic, "will I get my memory back?"

" Most likely you will, but there is a chance you won't. Your friends and family will just need to surround you with memories and pictures and stories. Anything that can trigger your memory can help".

"Physically, is she doing alright?" Jackie asked. She was just so relieved that Kelly was alive, for a few minutes there she was really scared she was going to lose her daughter.

"I think she will make a full recovery" the doctor said, "we will be back to check on you in a few hours Kelly". Once the doctor and nurses left, Dylan sat beside Kelly on the bed.

"Dylan, will you tell me what I missed the last three years" Kelly begged. She was surprised to see Dylan here and not the rest of her friends, but he still was one of her best friends and it was a comfort to have him there.

"I don't even know where to start" Dylan said, resisting the urge to kiss her and tell her he loved her. He didn't want to freak her out.

"How about you tell me where Brenda is" Kelly suggested. Dylan and Brenda were usually always together, maybe they had another falling out with the Walshes.

"Brenda and I aren't together anymore Kelly, we haven't been for two years." He told her.

"What, why?" Kelly questioned. She hated that she couldn't remember anything, she felt so stupid.

"I fell in love with someone else," Dylan replied, "I fell in love with you". Kelly couldn't believe her ears, she felt happy and sad at the same time. She always had a major crush on Dylan but he was her best friend's boyfriend.

"You better start from the beginning" Kelly suggested. She was kind of scared to hear what he had to say.

"Well, Brenda went to Paris that summer after the dance, and me and you spent a lot of time together. We ended up having feelings for each other. Brenda came back and we decided that we needed to just let what happened between us go. Then me and Brenda broke up anyways a few weeks later because of a lot of different reasons and I started seeing you again." Dylan explained.

"Brenda must hate me" Kelly sighed, maybe she didn't want to remember.

"Brenda found out and we all eventually came to the conclusion that I needed to pick. Mean while we tried to just be friends but that wasn't very easy. I eventually picked you and we decided to tell Brenda about our summer together. She hated us for a while, but eventually forgave us." Dylan continued.

"Keep going" Kelly begged, she needed to know where they where at today.

"We went to Europe together, but we ended up breaking up somewhere in Paris. You came back early, missing Brenda by a few hours. Brenda decided to go to the University of Minnesota but ended up coming back, that is a different story. Me and you got back together for a while but after a few fights we broke up. Then we got back together but at the end of the year again we decided that we couldn't make it work. Once you are feeling better I can go through the details with you" Dylan told her.

"What about this past year" Kelly asked.

"Well," he hesitated, he didn't really want to mention her relationship with Brandon, what if she remembered that before she remembered him, "You and Brandon dated, but I realized I made a big mistake when I lost you and I fought for you. We ended up getting back together and spending another summer in Europe. We were happy, and we still are, last night was your birthday party and someone hit you while we were leaving to go home".

"Wow, I can't believe I don't remember anything, my last memory is the spring dance." She cried. Upset that so much had happened and that she couldn't remember anything. She also felt strange because Dylan was telling her that they were in love and all she could remember was him with Brenda and her being rejected by Brandon at the school dance. Her thoughts were them interrupted by a knock at the door.

"How are you feeling" Brenda asked as she entered the room. Brandon was right behind her until he took a spot on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Brenda" Kelly cried.

"She has amnesia Brenda, she can't remember anything after the spring dance" Dylan explained.

" It is alright Kelly, everything that happened is done and over with" Brenda said.

"Hey Dylan can I talk to you outside for a minute" Brandon asked. Once they were outside the hallway, Brandon offered a truce.

"We should keep everything on friendly terms for Kelly's sake" Brandon told him.

"Yeah, I think I can do that, just do me a favor and don't try to persuade her memory any certain way." Dylan threatened.

"I just want Kelly to get better Dylan, alright" Brandon replied. Brenda then walked out of the room and told Brandon Kelly was asking for him.

"How about we go get some coffee Dylan" Brenda said.

"Yeah, remember what I said Brandon" Dylan warned, still a little on edge. Brandon then went back inside and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So tell me what happened with us" Kelly wondered. Dylan had skimmed over everything so quickly but she hadn't missed the part where he had said that Kelly and Brandon dated.

"Well, while you and Dylan were dating, I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend for a few school functions. Long story short, I was dating someone I shouldn't of been and I could of lost my position on the school's task force if I had of been caught."

"You, not following the rules, this is interesting" Kelly said.

"Anyways, we kind of started to like each other but you were still with Dylan and you wanted to make things work with him. Eventually once you broke up though, we got together. We dated all of last year until Dylan decided you two were soul-mates. We went through a lot together, you were in a fire, and almost joined a cult"

"oh my god" Kelly interrupted him, "I can't believe I don't remember any of this, it feels like you are telling me about someone else's life."

"I know it is hard, but I am sure it will come back to you". Brandon hoped that she would at least remember their love, maybe he could have a second chance with her.

" Were we in love Brandon?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, very much so, but I guess your connection with Dylan was stronger, because you chose him" Brandon explained. It was hard for him to relive the memories that broke his heart.

"I'm sorry" Kelly whispered, then they sat there in silence.

Next chapter:

Some new characters

The walshes attempt to take advantage of the situation

Kelly still can't remember

And the hunt for the driver continues


	10. Chapter 10

After days of listening to other people tell her about her life, Kelly still had no recollection of the past three years of her life. She knew facts about her life yet none of those came from her own memory but other people's perceptions of the things that had happened to her. She could tell that her friends were starting to get frustrated, especially Dylan. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for him that she couldn't remember their love, but then again she couldn't remember much. To her it was like having a fresh start, and as much as she wanted to remember her life, she couldn't believe some of the decisions she had made. It wasn't until her second week in the hospital that the doctors said she could finally go home.

"Looks like you are getting to escape" a young man said as he stood in the door way at the hospital.

"Well I have been here for a few weeks, it is about time" Kelly explained. She looked at th guy in front of her. He obviously hadn't slept in days and while he was handsome, he looked worn down.

"Well good luck" He said, about to leave.

"What is your story?" Kelly questioned, curious to who this mystery man was.

"My girlfriend, she works, well used to work here, I just came to get some of her belongings." He told her.

"Oh," Kelly said, unsure of what to say, "I'm Kelly by the way".

"Noah Hunter," He replied, "How about you let me help you with your stuff"

"Sure" Kelly agreed, "my mom and boy..my friend, should be here soon though" Kelly said, not sure of what to call Dylan.

"So what is your story" Noah asked, repeating what she had said asked earlier.

"Hit and run, lost my memory, the usual" Kelly laughed, not that it was funny but humor was the only thing she had right now.

"Kind of like a fresh start" He replied picking up some of her things and putting it into her bag.

"Something like that". Noah looked at her, she was beautiful and reminded of him someone he used to know.

The Peach Pit

"So Kelly gets to go home today" Nat asked Dylan as he put a mega burger in a bag for him.

"Yeah, I am meeting Jackie at the hospital in a few minutes to drive her home" Dylan responded.

"She still doesn't remember anything?"

"No," Dylan sighed, "I can't imagine what she is going through,"

"It can't be easy for you either" Nat interrupted.

"No, it isn't easy, everything was perfect, the last time I can remember being this happy is when me and Kelly had dinner with my Dad and Christine and I actually thought we were going to be a family. Now everything, is just a mess. And it is so hard not to hit the bottle right now"

"Stay strong for Kelly, she will remember, and when she does, you don't want to be the person you were last year" Nat advised.

The walshes

"So are you going to Kelly's welcome home dinner tonight Val, since you did tell Kelly you two are like best friends" Brandon asked.

"I didn't say best friends, I just said we had a lot in common, which we do, we have slept with two of the same men" Valerie explained. It would have been three if she would have had a chance with Brandon.

"Maybe you shouldn't mention this to Kelly" Steve told her.

"I'm just worried about Dylan" Brenda said, what would happen if Kelly didn't ever remember. Maybe she could have another chance with him.._to bad it wasn't Dylan who forgot his love for Kelly._ Brenda thought.

"You are always just worried about Dylan" Val joked, but it was true. She could see Brenda's claws about to hook back into Dylan and pull him slowly away from Kelly

"I'm just saying, if Kelly can't remember anything after the spring dance, maybe Brandon can have another chance since Kelly did have a major crush on him, and then someone will have to be there for Dylan" Brenda hoped.

"Like Dylan would ever let that happen, he won't go down without a fight, he has lost way to much already" Steve told them.

"Or Kelly could just find someone new all together, she does have no memory of dating either one of you." Val teased.

"Shut up Val" Brandon warned, maybe Brenda was right, maybe he could spark something between him and Kelly again.

The Hospital

"Hi honey, who is this" Jackie's mom asked as she picked up Kelly's suitcase and looked at Noah.

"Yeah who is this guy Kelly" Dylan repeated, feeling a little possessive of Kelly in her delicate state.

"This is Noah, he is new to town and his girlfriend had to leave town for a few weeks and he wants to meet some new people" Kelly explained, "so I invited him to dinner tonight since everyone is coming over."  
"You should try the internet, I hear you can meet a lot of new people that way" Dylan said rudely.

"If me coming to night is going to upset anyone I can just stay home" Noah suggested.

"Good idea" Dylan replied, but Kelly interrupted him.

"Your my guest, and I want you there" Kelly told him, glaring at Dylan for being so inconsiderate. Jackie then helped Kelly out the door leaving Dylan to grab her stuff and to have a minute with Noah.

"I don't know who you are," Dylan warned, " but Kelly isn't available, got it?"

"I'm just trying to make friends, I know Kelly is suffering from memory loss" Noah said, trying to calm him.

"As long as we are clear" Dylan said, then followed Kelly and Jackie out. He didn't know who this Noah guy was, but he didn't trust him. Maybe he was just on edge, but then again he had a good reason to be.

The beach apartment

After everyone finished their meals, everyone sat around the living room talking.

"So Noah, tell us about yourself" Val suggested, she had never seen a man so handsome, so sexy, so right for her.

"Well, my dad works for a oil company and my mom stays at home and takes care of the house, I just moved here from Hawaii, I was working on boats up there" Noah explained.

"Yeah you moved here for your girlfriend, right?" Dylan asked, hoping this so called girlfriend would be back in town soon. He could see that Noah was more interested in Kelly than he led on.

"Yeah, she is out of town, she will hopefully be back soon though" Noah told them. He then glanced over at Kelly, he knew he couldn't get to close to her since two of the guys in the room were glaring at him every time he talked to her, but he wanted to know her.

"So how are you really feeling Kelly?" Claire asked.

"Physically, I am sore, but mentally, just tired. At least I remember everyone, it could be worse, I could have forgotten my whole life instead of just the last three years" Kelly said. She looked over at Dylan and smiled, even though she didn't remember their life together she could still feel the connection they had.

"So Kel, if you are up to it, wanna have lunch tomorrow," Steve asked, "I bet right about now you are dying for everything that you missed while you were in the hospital."

"Actually, Noah is taking me sailing" Kelly replied, then looked at Dylan for his reaction.

"I don't think that is a good idea, you should be resting" Brandon said.

"Yea I am going to have to agree with Brandon on that one Kel" Dylan told her.

"Sailing is very therapeutic, besides I haven't been outside in days" Kelly explained.

"Don't worry I will take good care of her" Noah assured them.

"Whatever, do what you want Kel" Dylan yelled, grabbing his coat and heading out the door, Brenda chasing after him.

Outside the beach apartment

"Dylan, slow down" Brenda said, trying to keep up.

"I just don't get it, don't you think she should be trying to remember her memories with her real friends not try to create new ones with this moron." Dylan yelled.

"Maybe she just needs a distraction, maybe thats what you need" Brenda said.

"Whatever" Dylan replied.

"Come on, lets go back to your place and I will make you some coffee and we will talk" Brenda suggested.

"Fine" Dylan agreed as they headed out.

Back inside the beach apartment.

Once everyone left, even Noah, Brandon and Kelly sat on the porch talking.

"I didn't mean to upset him that much" Kelly explained, taking a sip of herbal tea.

"He is just on edge Kel, I mean we weren't even dating when all this happen and I feel the same way he does" Brandon told her. _Jealous, possessive, upset.._

"I'm not interested in Noah," Kelly told him, "I just need a day away from everyone hassling me to remember stuff.

"Well maybe you should tell Dylan that" He said, surprising himself by actually giving Kelly advice to help Dylan out.

"Thanks Brandon" Kelly replied, kissing him on the cheek. After Brandon left Kelly went into her room and started to drift off to sleep. Whiling she was sleeping she started to have dreams that were more like flashbacks.

_"It was you two that wanted me to choose, and I choose you Kelly, I want you, I have always wanted you" _

_"You know, maybe we should just start seeing other people"_

_"Yeah I know how that song goes"_

_"You should, you are the one that taught it to me"_

_"Every time I turn around there you are, saving Brenda, he isn't your boyfriend anymore Brenda"_

_"Yeah and obviously you aren't my friend anymore"_

_"We are soul-mates Kelly, and I wouldn't be here if I wasn't absolutely sure that where you belong is with me, wherever that is"_

_"I choose you Dylan, I love you"_

Kelly woke up in a cold sweat, she was starting to remember times with Dylan. She knew at the point that she needed to go see him. So she went to her red convertible and drove over to Dylan's house. She knew that she shouldn't be driving but the memories had started flooding her with emotion. She also remembered that she had a key to Dylan's house so she opened the door quietly since she figured he was sleeping. Once she opened the door she saw Dylan sleeping on the couch, but he wasn't alone. Brenda was laying on top of him, just in her bra and underwear. The noise from the her closing the door startled Dylan and woke him up.

"Kelly" Dylan said, rubbing his eyes, then realized that Brenda was still over and still laying on him.

"Well isn't this nice!" Kelly screamed.

"It isn't what is looks like, Kelly" Dylan explained, waking up Brenda.

"Kelly what are you doing here" Brenda asked.

"I can see you waited a few days before trying to get Dylan back" Kelly yelled, feeling betrayed.

"I can't believe I drove always over here at three in the morning to tell you that I started to remember our relationship" Kelly told him, pulling off the necklace with their ring on it.

"You remember?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah and now I wish I hadn't, neither of you talk to me again" She cried as she threw the necklace at him and stormed out the door, Dylan chasing after her.

"Kel, please stop, nothing happened here tonight" he begged, grabbing her arm.

"I don't really care Dylan, if you were so concerned about me then maybe shouldn't be having sleep overs with Brenda" Kelly shot back. Feeling a little woozy she started to stumble back.

"Kel, are you ok?" He asked.

"Dylan, just let me go" She whispered as she fainted in his arms.

Next Chapter:

Is Kelly alright?

Will she forgive Dylan?

Will Brenda ever stop getting in the way?

Where does Noah fit in?

R& R


End file.
